


Bury Me in Satin

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Adam Bree and Chase aren't biologically siblings, Angst, Family Bonding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Donald and Douglas have an argument in the Elite Force penthouse, the Elite Force find out a surprising secret that Douglas has been hiding for years about the android Marcus. How will they handle this news when Adam, Daniel, and Leo decide to live with them for the next few months? Will this secret tear the family apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcus is Dying

“Douglas, why didn't you tell me?!” Donald stomped into the penthouse that housed the Elite Force with Douglas following close behind, anger clearly written onto his face as the five members of the Elite Force stared at them in confusion.

Douglas outstretched his arms and asked in disbelief, “You think it was my fault?!”

“Yes!” Donald snapped at him and turned around to head to the hydrolift, but Douglas placed a firm hand on his shoulder to force his older brother to turn around as the five teens slowly moved together and gave each other puzzled looks. “If you had just told me, then--”

“Then what, Donnie?” The younger of the two brothers asked, challenging the other to continue, but Donald kept his mouth shut when his glare reached the five teens.

His expression softened slightly and he sighed, “Can we please have this conversation somewhere else?” He asked through grit teeth.

Douglas seemed to finally notice the teenagers and nodded in understanding, following Donald down the hydrolift and into Mission Command. The pair crossed the room slowly as Donald tried to busy himself with work on the cyber desk while Douglas talked. “Why do you need to control every part of my life? Why do you always take everything from me?” Douglas asked, honestly heartbroken that his brother would purposefully hurt him. “First you took my half of the company, then the kids, and now you're ruining my life.”

Donald gripped the side of the cyber desk and sighed, suddenly finding the patterns and buttons on the desk very interesting. Donald spoke quietly, “I'm not ruining your life, Douglas.”

The younger stared in disbelief and anger, “I beg to differ, Donnie.” He said with finality and walked back towards the hydrolift, shaking his head in disappointment and taking the hydrolift up where he found the teens conversing quietly. They immediately stopped their hushed conversation and stared at Douglas who returned the gaze.

Bree decided to break the silence, “So, what were you guys talking about?”

“It's a family issue.” Douglas nearly growled, but sighed when Bree and Chase shared a look before standing up from the couch to walk over to him. He took a step back and the two immediately stopped, “Look, just--just, don't worry about it, okay? Yeah, it may be a family issue, but it's between your dad and I.”

“You're our dad.” Chase corrected him quickly and Douglas stared at him warily. Did he just hear that right? Was his youngest son finally acknowledging who his father really was?

Douglas shook his head quickly before the light of hope would quickly turn to darkness. It was stupid to believe that his own children would admit to him being their father. After all, he was absent more than sixteen years of their lives. “I'm not the one who raised you all to be such great kids.” Douglas turned towards the front door so he wouldn't have to stare at the two teens’-- _his_ teens’--distraught expressions. Before the two could convince him to stay, Douglas started for the door, “I'm heading back to the Bionic Island. Adam and Leo need me right now.” With that, he left the room and the teens to wonder immensely what that conversation between the Davenports was about.

Chase turned to Bree and saw the worry etched onto her face, “Bree…” Bree didn't answer, instead she sped up to her room and locked the door shut. He sighed in defeat and finally turned to the other three on the couch who were watching the conversation play out, but they all turned away and pretended they were having a serious conversation. Chase shook his head and walked to the balcony to get some fresh air, watching the lights of the city flicker and change like the city was giving him a personal show. He smiled smally at the show, but it quickly turned into a frown when his mind immediately drifted towards the Davenports’ conversation. He had heard a bit of what they were talking about because of his enhanced hearing, but they were still speaking so vaguely Chase was as lost as everyone else.

Kicking the railing of the balcony in anger, Chase jumped when a voice spoke quietly, “What did you hear?”

The super genius didn't bother to turn around because he already knew who it was and continued to watch the light show, “Nothing that'll tell me what you two were talking about.” He answered honestly and gripped the railing harder. “What is it that you're hiding from us, Mr. Davenport? What happened to no more secrets?”

“This is different.” Donald replied immediately.

“How so?” Chase asked curiously.

“It just is.”

Chase finally turned around and became face to face with his uncle, “That's not enough.” He said coldly and they had a small staring contest, except in Chase’s part he was glaring at the older. After for what felt like an eternity to Donald, Chase walked back into the house and towards his room.

Donald stared after his nephew and sighed when he disappeared into the hallway. He finally registered that the three other teens were staring at him from the couch, but much like what they did with Chase they immediately pretended that they were having a conversation. “You don't have to pretend that you weren't listening.” He told them.

They turned their attention to Donald and shared a knowing look between the three of them before Oliver stood and walked over with his hands clasped together and a nervous smile on his face. “So,” Oliver drawled out nervously, “what was that about?” He asked and pointed behind him where Douglas left. “About you and your brother, I mean.” He said quickly, as if Donald didn't understand what he was talking about.

Kaz rolled his eyes and stood, walking up next to Oliver and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “How do you always manage to mess up a simple question?”

Oliver let his arms fall to his side, “Because I'm an awkward person?” He offered as Kaz thought for a few moments before nodding.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Kaz replied before groaning when Oliver smacked his stomach with the back of his hand.

“You weren't supposed to agree.” Oliver whispered and smiled at Donald who raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Donald shook his head, “No, you kids aren't getting involved. _None_ of you are.” He added quickly before Kaz could say anything.

“But Mr. Davenport, we’re not kids and neither are Chase and Bree.” Kaz argued calmly and removed his arm from around Oliver’s shoulders to cross them over his chest as Oliver and Skylar nodded in agreement. “Whatever it is you guys were fighting about, you have to tell them at some point.” Skylar stood and walked up next to Kaz, silently pleading with Donald to tell his niece and nephew whatever it was he was hiding.

“You can't keep them in the dark.” Skylar said.

“Yea, keeping them in the basement for sixteen years was dark enough for them.” Kaz joked with a smile, but groaned when Oliver once again hit him on the stomach.

“Would you be serious for once in your life?” Oliver asked rhetorically and pointed at his best friend accusingly before he could say something. “Don't argue with me, you're still the goofiest of the team.”

Kaz raised both his hands in defeat and walked away from the three, heading to the tiny kitchen. “As much as I'm sure it's surprising, I have to agree with everyone on this, keeping secrets is really not the best thing to do.” He said, grabbing an apple and biting it. After he swallowed, Kaz pointed at Oliver, “Don't follow what Oliver did, he lied to me on more than one occasion.”

Oliver looked back at him in disbelief and outstretched his arms, yelling incredulously, “You lied too!”

“Lying about my full name is not the same. Plus, you expect me to be able to remember my full name that's _more_ than three letters? I can't even spell my shortened name correctly!” Kaz replied and took another bite of the apple as Oliver was about to reply, but Donald beat him to it.

“Boys!” Donald shouted as the two immediately quieted and turned to him. “Look, Bree and Chase aren't allowed to know anything about this and they won't find out. This is something they can't fix and that they won't get involved in. It's between Douglas and I.”

“But why?” Skylar asked. “Douglas said that it was a _family_ issue. That means that they can be involved if they want to.”

“It's complicated.”

“Complicated?” Someone said behind them and Donald looked to see Bree and Chase who were almost glaring at their uncle. Chase took a few steps toward them, “Like how it was complicated to tell us that we're not even siblings?” Chase gestured to himself and Bree without breaking eye contact with Donald. “We're just some kids who Douglas kidnapped from their homes and were forced to live a life of a bionic human. Is it like that? Is that how complicated this problem is?!” His voice slowly grew to a shout. When Donald didn't answer, Chase scoffed, “Now you're going to lie to us and say that it's no big deal and that we shouldn't get involved because we’ll only hurt ourselves?” Chase studied Donald’s face for an answer, but he didn't see one.

“What is it that you're so set on hiding from us, Mr. Davenport?” Bree asked disbelievingly as Donald’s gaze landed on her. After a few beats of silence, Bree said, “You didn't answer Chase’s questions.”

“I don't need to answer them. I said you're not getting involved, so you're not getting involved unless something changes.” Donald replied.

“So then change something!” Bree nearly shouted, but she didn't care how loud she got; she wanted answers. “I want to know what you're keeping from us!” Then a list of scenarios were created in her head and Chase’s, so they started spitting out the possibilities. “Are Adam and Leo okay?” She asked as she and Chase slowly continued to walk towards him.

“They're perfectly fine.” Donald assured immediately as Oliver and Skylar quickly moved to the kitchen to observe the argument.

“Is Krane back?” Chase asked.

“No, you blew him up, remember?”

“Is Douglas turning evil again?” Bree asked.

Donald shook his head frustratedly, “No.”

“Did something happen to the Bionic Island?” Chase asked.

“No!” Donald answered loudly.

“Is someone’s life on the line?” Bree asked as they closed in on him until they were a few feet away from Donald.

“Marcus is dying!” Donald shouted louder than he had intended and the two took a step back at his sudden yell.

The two shared a confused look before turning to Donald with equally puzzled expressions. Chase replied, “Yeah, we know. We destroyed him a while ago, but Douglas is reprogramming him, so he should be fine soon. Wait, that's not what you're hiding from us, is it? Because that's a stupid reason to hide something like that. It's not even important as far as I can tell.”

Donald shook his head furiously, “No, the _real_ Marcus is dying.” He sighed before continuing, “The Marcus you destroyed was an android, the _real_ Marcus--all flesh and bone-is going to be in a coffin six feet under.”

Bree stared at him in confusion, “I don't understand, Mr. Davenport. What do you mean by ‘real’?”

“I _mean_ , the Marcus you destroyed was based on someone real. Someone alive. Someone… human.” The two still stared at Donald who sighed. “Bree. Chase. Your real brother, Marcus, is going to die in a couple of months.”


	2. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Daniel, and Leo decide to stay with the Elite Force for a while.

The situation finally dawned on the two bionic teens. All androids’ appearances have to be based on someone real and it never fully registered to them that what the android Marcus looked like was an actual human being. It completely flew over their heads because it was easy to just copy someone’s appearance especially with all the cameras everywhere.

Chase shook his head, “So what you're telling us is that Marcus is a real human being who android Marcus was based on and the human Marcus that android Marcus is based on is dying?” Donald nodded solemnly.

“So a brother we never met is dying?” Bree simplified for herself and the rest of the team as Donald nodded. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“I didn't know about human Marcus until this morning.” Donald defended weakly. He couldn't believe he just told them about Marcus. “Douglas let it slip this morning and we've been fighting about it ever since.” Donald sighed and growled lowly, “If Douglas had only told me he was using my money for something like this, then I would've given it to him!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, what?” Chase waved his hands and furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Donald opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he decided to stay silent. Chase’s eyes widened, “You mean to tell me that Marcus has been in the hospital this whole time and that you've been keeping him alive with your money?” Donald reluctantly nodded as Chase yelled, “Why did you stop paying?!”

“I didn't know I was paying to keep him alive! Every month, Douglas comes to me and asks for thousands of dollars because he's working on a project, but he never once told me what that project was and what it was for! You expect me to keep paying for possibly the end of the world?” Donald argued back.

“Yes!” Chase shouted as if it was the obvious answer. “You basically killed our brother!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW!” Donald yelled at the top of his lungs which everyone except for Chase flinched. He sighed before lowering his voice to a whisper and stared at the floor in disbelief, “I didn't know.” He really had just killed one of his nephews. But it was on accident, so it wasn't necessarily his fault. He was just trying to protect everyone, but it seemed that every time he tried to protect people he always screwed up and his whole family has to pay the consequences. Angered, Donald stomped to the hydrolift and went to Mission Command to think in private, leaving the five stunned teens alone in the penthouse.

“I can't believe it.” Bree said quietly. “A brother I never met is just going to be…gone. Why do I feel like crying? I don't even know him.” Bree looked down at her hands as a few teardrops landed on her hands. She wiped her tears away, but they kept on falling. “Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying.” She tried wiping away her tears again, but it was futile because she couldn't stop crying. She felt Chase silently grab her and gently pull her into a tight hug as she was stunned for a few moments before she sunk into the embrace and cried into his shoulder.

Chase assured her quietly, “It's going to be okay. Everything is fine.” He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter when she tried to pull away as the three other teens quickly moved to comfort their friend by either hugging her or placing a comforting hand on one of her shoulders. Chase opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, “It's going to be okay.” He said, barely audible to mostly reassure himself that everything really was going to be fine, but he couldn't make a promise he couldn't keep. So the five teens stayed there for what felt like hours before Donald found them curled up on the various chairs or the couch sleeping soundly. He smiled warmly at the small family before quickly getting blankets to keep them warm until the morning.

°~◊◊◊~°

“I can't believe it! After a month of not living with Bree and Chase, we're finally going to--well--live with Bree and Chase again!” Leo cheered happily and threw his bags into the hydro loop as Adam and Daniel walked over with a smile.

“Yeah, it's awesome! I get to see my brother and sister again!” Daniel said happily and smiled innocently up at Adam and Leo who each raised a brow at the younger.

“I thought we were your favorite!” Adam and Leo asked simultaneously.

Daniel smiled reassuringly, “You are, but I miss Bree and Chase.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Leo replied as the three of them threw their remaining luggage into the hydro loop. “I'm still wondering what their secret mission is, especially since they haven't even called us at all in the past week. Maybe they're busy.” Leo shrugged and turned to his brothers.

Adam put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and suggested, “Maybe they're actually stuck in some warehouse where a crazed maniac will kill them if they're not already dead and they're waiting for someone to rescue them.” Adam smiled and stared at the ceiling in wonder as Daniel and Leo stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, Adam gasped at this realization and his eyes widened, “Let's go, they might be in trouble!” Adam pushed the two towards the hydro loop, but a voice stopped them.

“Calm down!” Douglas said and walked over to them. “They're fine, they've just been having a rough time lately. With Roman and Riker on the loose, it's putting them on the edge.”

“We’ll boost the morale then!” Daniel replied and went to run into the hydro loop, but Douglas placed a firm hand on his shoulder and forced Daniel to face him.

Douglas shook his head, “This isn't something you can fix with a sly joke or a clever prank. Give them time and they'll be fine. Also, don't ask them about it, you'll be making a mistake if you do. Promise me none of you will ask them about it.” The three of them nodded in understanding and he smiled briefly before it faded quickly, “Now go, I'll see you guys later.”

Douglas turned to leave, but Leo spoke, “Wait, who's Roman and Riker?”

“Oh, I said too much. You'll find out when you get there. They'll tell you later and explain everything. Now go.” Douglas pushed them into the hydro loop and the doors slid closed before any of them could argue. He watched the light fade away before his smile quickly fell and he placed his hands on his hips. After a few moments, he angrily kicked a nearby cyber desk and huffed, “Why did you tell them, Donnie?” He punched the same cyber desk. “Why? Why? Why?! Why?! WHY?!” He punched the cyber desk repeatedly as it sparked, but he didn't care. He knew he broke the cyber desk, but he didn't care. Marcus was _his_ responsibility, not Donald’s. _He_ was supposed to tell the kids, not Donald. _He_ was supposed to take care of Marcus, but he failed. _He_ was the reason Marcus was dying. He had failed. He hit the cyber desk one last time before storming out of the room. “I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix my son.”

°~◊◊◊~°

Knocking on the door, Leo nearly screamed excitedly when the door opened and tackled his stepbrother as they fell to the ground. “Good to see you too, Leo.” Chase said and looked up at Leo, “Would you please get off me?” Leo got up and looked around the penthouse as Chase got up and dusted himself off. Chase greeted his brothers and smiled earnestly at them, but Adam could quickly tell that there was something wrong with that smile.

“Wow, this place looks amazing.” Leo said, amazed at the sheer detail and thought that was put into the place. “How come Big D never had this much thought put into his house? I mean, look at this place!” He outstretched his arms to emphasize his point and turned back to his family, quickly noticing the other three teens in the room. “When did you guys get there?” Leo asked, pointing at them.

“Just now.” Skylar answered and crossed her arms over her chest. “Would someone mind explaining why there's _more_ people in this penthouse.”

Daniel stepped up to answer, “Well, since we really missed each other, Adam, Leo, and I decided to surprise Bree and Chase with our presence.”

The three brothers struck a pose and yelled simultaneously, “Surprise!”

“What's with all the yelling?” Bree asked angrily as she walked down the stairs, looking absolutely terrible. Her hair was so tangled and messy that a hurricane must've hit her at some point. Her clothes were wrinkled like she hasn't even bothered to change in days. Her face was full of worry and dread that the three brothers immediately regretted yelling so loudly. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. Her appearance confirmed Adam’s suspicions; there was something extremely wrong.

Chase walked over to her and whispered in her ear to calm her, “Just go back to your room, I'll handle this. And don't come out until I come get you.”

“But what are they doing here?” Bree asked quietly, gesturing towards them.

Looking behind him, Chase eyed his siblings precariously and clenched his jaw. He turned back to Bree, “They're here to stay for a while. I don't know how long, but they can't know about… You know.” He said, even going to the lengths to lowering his voice more so that they couldn't hear. “Just please go back to your room. You're going to worry everyone.” Chase said as Bree nodded and slowly trudged her way silently back to her room.

“What's up with her?” Leo asked worriedly.

“Another person dumped her.” Chase lied easily and placed his hands on his hips as two of the three brothers completely bought his lie. Adam pursed his lips into a thin line, but quickly decided against questioning Chase right now. “So, after only a week of not talking to each other, you all decide to crash our party.”

“Woah, wait, you're having a party?!” Adam asked, gasping and quickly looking around for any other party guests. “Aw, where is everyone? Oh wait, that's right.” Adam walked over to Chase and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “You have no friends.”

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it as he looked at his older brother with his infamous ‘really?’ face. Chase shrugged off his hand as Adam smiled innocently and Oliver asked, “What are we, chopped liver?”

Kaz spoke up, “Yeah, uh, I don't think you want to be Chase’s friend.” Chase turned to him with an incredulous look as Kaz raised his hands and backed away slightly. “I was only joking.”

“Of course you were.” Chase replied sarcastically. “You guys came at a really bad time, Roman and Riker could attack you guys at any moment.”

“Yeah, one quick question.” Leo walked over to Chase with a smile before yelling. “Who's Roman and Riker?!”

Annoyed, Chase glared at Leo for a few moments before Kaz pulled Leo aside, “Do not anger the tiny child.” Chase rolled his eyes and groaned in disbelief. “What?” Kaz asked innocently as Oliver raised an eyebrow at him and Skylar crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. Kaz sighed, “Ugh, fine! Let's go!” Kaz motioned for them to follow him and he lead them towards the hydrolift.

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked curiously and cautiously approached the hydrolift. “And what is this?”

“It's an elevator that'll take us below the Earth’s crust.” Kaz answered simply.

“We're on like the one hundredth floor of this building. It's going to take hours to get down there!” Daniel whined.

“Do you want to know who Roman and Riker are?” Kaz asked, keeping a surprisingly straight face.

“Y’know… I'm not _that_ desperate to know who they are.” Leo said, pointing at the hydrolift like it was going to eat him if he got too close.

“Just get on.” Skylar said as she and Chase pushed them onto the hydrolift with Kaz and stepped away from the hydrolift.

Kaz smirked at the three brothers as Skylar, Oliver, and Chase watched them with amusement. Adam, Daniel, and Leo immediately knew that something was up and it almost scared them. Almost. “Please keep your hands and legs in the elevator at all times.” Kaz said with his amused smirk and added for dramatic affect. “And please put on your seatbelt, it'll be a bumpy ride.” On cue, the hydrolift activated and sent them to Mission Command as everyone in the lift except for Kaz screamed at the top of their lungs, terrified beyond belief. Once they reached Mission Command, Kaz walked out unscathed with his smirk still plastered onto his face and turned to the other three who were in shock. “Welcome to Mission Command!” Kaz said with his arms outstretched as Leo and Daniel stared at him in horror. They quickly stumbled out of the hydrolift as Adam walked out curiously.

“Cool! Can I go again?” Adam asked and walked back into the hydrolift to activate it again before Kaz could stop him.

°~◊◊◊~°

Douglas walked through the clean white walls of the hospital that housed his second youngest son and gripped the white roses splashed with dark purple tightly. Making his way expertly through the halls like he's done so many times before. Douglas suddenly stopped a few feet away from the room his son was in and hesitated slightly. Taking a deep breath, Douglas rounded the corner and forced a smile when he saw his son was sitting up and wide awake. The frail boy looked over and smiled smally at his father as Douglas walked over to the bed after placing the flowers at a nearby table.

“Hey sport, how ya doin’?” Douglas asked and sat down in a nearby chair.

“Better, now that you're here.” Marcus smiled innocently and coughed several times before breathing deeply. Marcus looked behind Douglas and smiled at the white and purple roses that his father brought, “You know that you don't always have to bring me my favorite flowers every time you come here, right?”

The older of the two turned to stare at the flowers sadly before turning back to his son. “I know.” Douglas said quietly. “I just want you to know that I will always love you.”

“Dad, I already know that.” Marcus assured as Douglas sniffed and gently grasped his son’s hand, staring at the white sheets because he couldn't stand to watch his son in so much pain. “Dad…” Marcus said quietly before weakly squeezing the other’s hand. “Dad, I'm going to be okay. I know I'm going to be okay.” Douglas didn't answer and Marcus sighed, “Dad, please don't cry. Please.” He almost pleaded as Douglas couldn't help, but snivel quietly. Marcus quietly watched his father cry onto the bed sheet and hold onto his hand for dear life. Douglas felt that if he let go, Marcus would be lost forever. His own son would die because of him.

“I'm so sorry, Marcus.” He choked out weakly as his whole body shook. “I'm so sorry that I've failed you.”

“You didn't fail me.” His son replied immediately. “You never failed me and will never fail me. You're still here and you still love me. You still care for me in any way possible. Dad, you're doing the best you can.”

Douglas suddenly lifted his head and looked at Marcus with watery eyes, “But it's not enough, Marcus!” He said. “It was never enough.”

“It's always enough.” Marcus said quietly as Douglas continued to quietly cry into the sheets and Marcus comforted him with his presence. The younger looked down at his father in sadness. It was because of him that his father was like this. His stupid body couldn't fight the illness that he was infected with. Marcus hated himself to the core because Douglas has to suffer all this pain alone. It was all his fault that Douglas has no one to go to for comfort, not even his older brother. _I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for all the pain I've inflicted onto you. I'll fix this, I promise…_ Marcus thought solemnly and closed his eyes, the sound of quiet sobs slowly fading away into a distant memory.


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much emotions may cause an uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized too late that it was hyperlift instead of hydrolift. Boy, do I look stupid! XD

Chase, Skylar, and Oliver went down the hyperlift with Adam after he came back up to the penthouse and walked out to see Leo sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Kaz laughed, “C'mon Leo, it was only a joke!”

Kaz went to place a hand on his shoulder, but Leo jumped up from the chair and shook his head furiously, “Nuh uh! You have scarred me for life! Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I kinda am. I'm so glad that worked.” Kaz laughed and turned to the others who had serious faces. “Oh come on! You gotta admit that was funny! Plus, you guys helped me.”

“Why would you do that to me?!” Leo shouted incredulously, staring at them with wide eyes.

“Because it was funny.” Kaz said as if it was obvious. “Pfft, this guy.” Kaz looked at the others who still watched him expectantly as he sighed and finally gave in. “Ugh, alright.” Kaz faced Leo, “I'm sorry I scarred you for life, Leo.”

“I don't accept your apology.” Leo replied and turned away with his arms crossed.

“Leo!” Chase said sternly.

“He tried to kill me!” Leo argued, but none of them looked sympathetic. Leo reluctantly gave in, “Okay fine! I accept your apology, Kaz.”

“Okay, now that that's settled.” Chase started moving towards the hyperlift and turned around to face them while walking backwards. He briefly gestured towards Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar, “You guys are going to explain the whole Roman and Riker situation to them.” He turned around to jog into the hyperlift.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Oliver asked curiously.

Chase pursed his lips before answering, “I'm going to talk to Bree and calm her down.” Chase activated the hyperlift before anyone could argue or stop him and went back up to the penthouse. Sighing, Chase walked out of the hyperlift before stopping in his tracks, looking around him cautiously and sighing deeply. Even though he knew no one was there, he never felt safe anymore. Not after all of the missions he did with Adam and Bree, especially with all of the surprise visits at their own home from basically every villain who wanted their bionics or Donald’s advanced technology. He always felt uneasy and on edge whenever no one was visibly around, but that just meant someone was watching them from afar or closer than they would look.

Chase shook his head, _You're being ridiculous. You came up here to comfort Bree, not do a security check._ He argued internally and moved to the stairs, walking over to Bree’s bedroom door and knocking on it softly. “Bree…” He called quietly, but received no answer. “Are you okay?” He asked, but still nothing. “Look, I know it's hard knowing--” He stopped himself and looked around again, hoping no one--especially Adam, Daniel, and Leo--was listening to him other than Bree. He shakily continued, “Knowing that we're going to lose someone who we barely know, but we're close to anyway. Bree… Just--just come out.” He pleaded quietly. “I can't talk to you with a door in between us.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Chase immediately became worried when he heard no response to his talking, not even a quiet whimper or the rustle of bed sheets. His enhanced hearing caught onto nothing of the like and it worried him. He pressed his ear to the door to see if it would help, but it didn't. Knocking on the door, Chase warily called, “Bree? Are you in there?” Nothing. Maybe she was sleeping. He knocked harder and spoke louder, “Bree?” Not a thing. “Bree?!” He turned the knob of the door and frowned immediately when he noted that it was locked. “Bree, open the door!” He started pounding on the door, but took a deep breath when he knew that he wouldn't receive a response. He made a hasty decision, “I'm kicking the door open!” He took a step back and released a breath before raising his foot and kicking open the door without a problem.

“Bree?!” Chase called and frantically looked around the room for his older sister. Calling her name several more times, Chase’s eyes widened when he quickly realized that his sister was not there. “BREE?!” Chase yelled and finally checked the bathroom, but he didn't find her anywhere. Panicking, Chase ran back into the bedroom and looked around one last time before realizing there was a small sticky note on her desk. He hastily picked it up and read aloud, “Went to check on Marcus in the hospital, from Bree.” He stared at the note in horror and dropped it seconds later, running out of the room towards the balcony. Looking over the edge, Chase used his thermal scan to scan the entire city, trying to distinguish human heat signatures from Bree’s speed streaks from this high above. Finding absolutely nothing, Chase angrily hit the railing, “I should've stayed with her!” He said, huffing heavily and punching the railing again angrily.

“Chase…” Someone whispered brokenly as Chase spun around to yell, but stopped himself when he saw his sister approaching him cautiously. Bree reached out towards him shakily, “Chase, I--I saw him…” Closing the distance, Chase hugged his sister tightly as she whimpered and shook in his arms. “He looks so…” She trailed off before sniffling. “So _so_ broken. So fragile. I can't--” Bree choked out and sobbed into his shoulder as Chase stroked her back comfortingly, allowing her to speak all her worries before he interrupted her in any way. “He can't be dying…” She looked at him with sadness plastered on her face and breathed out shakily as Chase watched her worriedly. “Chase, I don't know him, but he can't die. No one deserves to suffer like that alone. No one!” She yelled.

Flinching at her loud voice, Chase only hugged her tighter and assured her, “He's not alone, Bree. He's had Douglas all his life.” Although, he wasn't really sure if Douglas really was fully present in Marcus’s whole life. But then again, Douglas has been in jail multiple times. Chase mentally slapped himself, _Focus on Bree and calm her!_ He spoke quietly to her, “He won't die either, Douglas will make sure that he gets the best possible treatment to cure him.” _Stop making promises you can't keep!_ Chase clenched his jaw. He wasn't sure if Douglas even had a cure for whatever sickness Marcus had. From what little information Donald gave them, it was an unknown illness that has never been recorded in all of history, which meant that Marcus was the first one to ever get it.

Bree sniffed and breathed deeply before saying, “We can't keep it a secret from them.” She said, referring to their other brothers. 

“You know we have to keep it from them.” Chase replied.

She shook her head, “No, listen to me.” She pulled away from his hug and their gazes met almost in sadness. She continued, “I heard Mr. Davenport and Douglas fighting inside the hospital. One of them are bound to accidentally let it slip like when Douglas said it in Mr. Davenport’s presence, so it's better if they hear it from Douglas. And if possible, the two of us meet Marcus first so he doesn't get overwhelmed by all of his siblings trying to get to know him.”

Chase sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you're right. I'll try to inform Douglas and Mr. Davenport when they get here. In the meantime, you plan out excuses for us on why we're out so long, so they don't notice anything.”

“We could just let Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar cover for us.” Bree said.

“Do you remember what happened last time Kaz covered for us when Mr. Davenport asked where we were?” Chase asked with a raised brow.

“Don't remind me.” Bree said, cringing at the memory and nodded. “Okay… Okay… When they get here, we leave.”

“Are you sure you're up for officially meeting Marcus?” Chase asked, worry lacing his voice. He didn't even bother to hide it.

“Yea, I'm ready. Are you?”

Chase blinked in confusion before shaking his head, “No, I'm not actually. It's just weird, y’know?”

“Yeah, I do know. Don't worry, from what I saw of his actions, he's really sweet.” Bree smiled smally.

“Anything like android Marcus?”

She shook her head, “No, he's the complete opposite.”

“Well, that's a relief. Let's just hope it stays that way.”

°~∆∆∆~°

Douglas walked back and forth in the hospital waiting room and mindlessly chewed on his fingernails, waiting impatiently for the doctor to tell him that his son was okay. Marcus _has_ to be okay. He can't die, he just… _can't_! While Douglas was visiting Marcus and silently crying on the boy’s bed sheets, Douglas immediately panicked when he heard the heart monitor stop beeping every second and just beeped a long drawn out beep. He stood up from his chair and stared at the pale and unmoving body of Marcus Davenport for a few seconds before stumbling out of the room to get a doctor. He had to save his son!

Douglas shook his head to clear his mind from the very apparent memory and ran his hands roughly through his hair, sitting down in a chair and holding his head in his hands as he reluctantly refused to pull out his hair. “Douglas!” He heard someone yell down the hall and he already knew it was Donald. Somewhere in his panic, he had called Donald for some reason and told him of the situation. “Douglas!” Donald yelled, rounding the corner as Douglas stood up while meeting his brother’s worried eyes with his near tear filled ones.

“Donnie.” He choked out weakly and flinched when Donald took a step toward him. Taking a step back, Douglas nearly whimpered, “Please, don't yell at me. I'm already stressed out enough.”

Donald’s expression softened and he spoke softly, “I'm not gonna yell at you, Douglas. Why would I yell at you?”

As if he didn't hear him, Douglas said, “Just tell me already, Donnie! Tell me how terrible of a father I am. Or how I've failed Marcus. Or how I've just murdered my own son!”

“I'm not going to yell at you, Douglas.” Donald said more firmly.

“STOP LYING TO ME!” Douglas yelled as Donald immediately tried to quiet him, but the younger backed away from him. “Why did you tell them, Donnie? Why?!”

Donald furrowed his eyebrows. Why was his younger brother acting like this? They've had this conversation already and he had already explained himself, but Douglas seemed to have forgotten about the conversation they had just yesterday. “I had to tell them.”

“No, you didn't!”

“If I hadn't told them last week, then they would keep pestering us until one of us relented and told them. I did you a favor by answering it right away.” Donald said, annoyed that he had to explain himself again, but ignored his annoyance because his brother was clearly having a breakdown.

Douglas shook his head furiously, “It was not your place to answer! You could've let me explain everything! Now look at what you've done, I have to tell Adam and Daniel separately because you were selfish!”

“Selfish?” Donald echoed incredulously. “Douglas, I have no idea what's going on in your head right now, but obviously you're thinking preposterously. Why would I be selfish in this kind of situation?”

The younger pointed accusingly at the older and spat, “You're trying to take them away from me again! On top of that, you're going to get rid of Marcus so that you won't have to care for another kid. Are you going to take Daniel too?” Douglas asked firmly before gasping in realization. His eyes widened and became fearful, “No, no, no! Please don't take Daniel too. You can torment me all you want, Donnie! Just please don't take Daniel and Marcus away from me!” He pleaded helplessly as he lowered to the ground and tears fell left and right.

“Douglas, I'm not going to take them away I promise!” Donald tried to assure him, but Douglas didn't seem to be listening. “Please listen to me when I say that I'm not taking them away from you.” He said softly as Douglas appeared to calm down some.

“What's happening to me?” Douglas asked fearfully and looked distantly down at his shaking hands. “What's wrong with me?” Douglas stumbled back when Donald walked closer. “You should take them.” He said, barely above a whisper. “They won't be endangered under if they're under your care. You'll give them a better life than I ever could.” As if he was in a trance, Douglas stood up and started walking out the building, but Donald stepped in front of him. “They'll be… safer.” He whispered.

Donald hugged him to keep him in place and comfort him, “I'm not taking them, Douglas. And Marcus needs you now, more than ever.”

“He's probably not even alive anymore!” Douglas cried and thrashed about. “I killed my own son!” Donald tightened his grip around his brother and clenched his jaw. “Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!” He thrashed even more, but the older didn't even loosen his grip.

“I promise you, Douglas, he'll be fine! He'll be healed and he won't die, not now, not ever!” Donald tried to reason with his brother who slowed his thrashing until he stopped completely and just put all his weight onto Donald who helped him stay up. “He'll be fine. Just give him time.” He assured as Douglas pulled away from his older brother’s tight hug and sat down in a chair, finally calmed down when he came to his senses. Donald sighed in relief and sat down next to him.

An hour or so later while the two were waiting impatiently for the doctor, they perked up when shoes repeatedly hit the floor, walking towards them quickly. “Mr. Davenport?” The doctor called as both of them stood up.

The two shared a look before Donald sat down and Douglas answered, “Yes?”

The doctor smiled briefly before the smile faded as quickly as it had come. “Your son, Marcus, is fine.” Douglas sighed in relief and refused to run to his son’s room to greet him. The doctor continued, “We were able to restart his heart and get him breathing through the mask, but he's resting right now. We're not exactly sure how long he'll be sleeping, but he should be awake by tomorrow. We're still trying to pinpoint what disease that's causing this much damage to his system and what caused this, but once we do, we’ll inform you immediately.” Douglas wanted to cheer right then and there because that was the best news he's received all week, but he could tell that there was something else on the tip of the doctor’s tongue. There was something else he wanted to say and it made Douglas worry immensely.

“There's something else.” Douglas said observably as the doctor reluctantly nodded seconds later. “What is it?”

The doctor bit his lip and continued, taking in a long deep breath. “Marcus’s expectations on the time he has left to live has shortened from five months to one month.”


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam attempts to find out what his brother and sister are hiding from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I got caught up in a LONG project for a story and put most of my attention on that story. It's been almost a year and I'm so sorry, I'll try my best to finish this story before this year ends. Most likely, I will finish it, just keep pestering me about it. XD

Right now was the time.

Right now was the time Adam was going to figure out what has been getting Chase and Bree so on edge. What has been keeping them so torn and distant from them? He, Daniel, and Leo came to Centium City to visit Chase and Bree, not have a lecture about Roman and Riker in the basement. Why is it always the basement?

Anyway, once there were no more questions about Roman and Riker, they activated the hyperlift once they all stepped inside and filed into the penthouse, each of them heading in different directions. “Hey, where's Bree and Chase?” Adam asked curiously, looking around the living room, terrace, and kitchen.

Oliver looked over at Adam from his position on the couch, “I don't know. Chase said that he'd be up here comforting Bree because of what's happening with--”

Practically smashing his hand over Oliver’s mouth, Kaz didn't look up from the comic he was reading and blinked at the pages lazily. “They're probably in her room.” Kaz replied nonchalantly and turned the page with his free hand as Oliver shoved his other hand away from his mouth.

“Yeah, look there.” Oliver agreed glumly as Adam gave them a weird look before shrugging it off and walking towards the rooms. “On second thought, I don't think you want to bother them!” Oliver said and hastily ran to catch up to Adam and stop him.

“Why not?” Adam asked curiously.

“B-Because you might… Uh…” Oliver sounded nervous and so unsure that it just spiked Adam’s worry meter. Oliver snapped his fingers, saying, “Set her off!” He said confidently and smiled proudly.

Adam raised an eyebrow and questioned, confused, “Why would I set her off?”

Oliver pursed his lips and twirled around to silently ask Kaz for help, but the fire user was engrossed into his comic. Putting on a fake smile, Oliver slowly turned back to face Adam who still watched him expectantly and crossed his arms over his chest. Oliver nervously clapped his hands together, “Y’know, she's probably crying.” He said nodding his head slowly to convince himself. “She wouldn't want you to talk to her.” Oliver said as his smile started to fade.

“Why not? I'm her brother and Chase is in there already.” Adam reasoned and pointed behind him towards the rooms.

Oliver’s gaze shot to the stairs immediately and stared like he was a deer in the headlights at that realization. Oliver smiled nervously and looked back at Adam, releasing his clasped hands so he could outstretch them like he was surprising someone with a gift. He looked like he was about to make another excuse, but stuck with, “Yeah, I got nothing.” He said, standing up straight and clasping his hands back together to let it fall in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Adam turned and jogged into the hallway of the rooms, examining the halls carefully before cautiously approaching the girls’ bedroom. He grabbed the knob like he was afraid it was going to shock him with a jolt of electricity, but before he could turn it, the door was thrown open slightly and Chase stuck his head through the small slit of the door as Adam released the knob in shock. Okay, a different kind of shock, but it still shocked him! He blinked at Chase who raised an eyebrow at his older brother. “May I help you, Adam?”

“How did you--” Adam stopped himself before he said something wrong that'll cause his younger brother to slam the door in his face. Chase dead panned and simply pointed at his ear. Oh… right… Enhanced hearing. “I feel stupid.” Adam admitted and looked behind Chase to peek inside the room, but Chase moved his head back into the room to close the door more.

“What do you want, Adam?” Chase asked, almost threateningly, but he softened his hard expression and spoke softly. “Sorry, I'm just… stressed.” The pause made Adam more alert and curious as to what they were hiding from him.

Adam blinked dumbly at him, “I want to know what you and Bree are hiding.”

“Hiding?” Chase echoed, confused.

The older nodded, “Yeah, you guys are on edge today. I thought you'd be happy to see us, but all we got from you guys is from what I can tell is sadness.”

“Adam, Bree is getting over a nasty break up it's nothing new.” Chase reasoned convincingly, but Adam knew that that wasn't the case. He wasn't seeing things when he saw Chase’s empty smile and the unknown haze in Bree’s eyes earlier. No, he definitely wasn't seeing things. Nor was he hearing things because he _heard_ the hesitation in Chase’s voice. The _worry_ and downright _fear_ in his voice made Adam jump into action.

Placing his hand on the door to push it open, Adam saw Chase reflexively panic and push the door close, but Adam used little effort to beat his brother in the unannounced strength competition. Chase fell back onto his back and propped himself on his elbows at his sister’s feet, looking up at Adam fearfully. Immediately, the older of the three stopped his advance when he saw Chase and Bree’s fearful expressions and stared at them wide eyed. “What happened?” Adam asked, but they didn't answer instead they engaged in a staring contest with him.

Still on the floor, Chase slowly moved away from Adam and closer to the wall next to his sister who stood frozen staring at Adam like he was about to hurt them. Blinking, Chase slid up the wall to stand up and gingerly grasped Bree’s wrist, pulling her behind him and outstretching his arm to stop Adam’s advance if he needed to. “Adam, we can't tell you anything. It's not our place.” Chase explained briefly, but the older didn't looked convinced. “Please.” Chase almost begged. Almost.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, “What has you guys so on edge?”

“Adam, please, just… Just leave. We don't want you here.” Chase reasoned.

“What?” Adam choked out incredulously. “W-why?”

“Adam.” His sister called quietly. “We can't be the ones to tell you. Please, you have to understand that you can't help until Douglas does something first.”

Adam huffed, “Then I'll go get him.” He turned to walk out angrily, but the pure sadness in Bree’s soft voice made him freeze in place.

“Don't. Please.” She begged helplessly.

Adam clenched his jaw, “I can't sit here doing nothing knowing that you two are hurting because of something Douglas did. Whatever he did, I'll make sure he pays for it. I promised you both that no one would hurt you like this again, but I failed. I just want to make sure that Douglas never does it again.”

“He didn't do anything.” Chase said. “It's just--” He stopped when Bree firmly gripped his arm like she was trying to warn him about something. She probably was. Silently, he pleaded with her until she sighed and released him from her tight grip. Nodding, Chase sighed and looked back at Adam, “Marcus is dying and there's nothing we can do about it.”

The two received a puzzled look, “What?” Adam questioned, “Isn't it good that he's dying? I mean, he did try to kill us on multiple occasions.”

Bree shook her head, “No, Adam, please understand! He can't die.” She said it softly like she was trying to stop herself from saying it, convincing herself that this was wrong. Except, she had to protect Marcus, even though she doesn't know him. He was still her brother and family has to take care of one another. Douglas got a second chance, why can't Marcus? Plus, it's not like the real Marcus _made_ android Marcus do all those things. No, Douglas was controlling android Marcus; the real Marcus was innocent. But androids are based on humans, so maybe human Marcus’s character was transferred into the android. Bree shook her head to free herself from the endless void she would be trapping herself in if she didn't stop thinking about the hypotheticals. Sometimes, she thought that some of Chase’s intelligence was leaking out of his chip and leaking into her chip when she was close to him. Bree looked up at Adam’s worried eyes, “He can't.”

“Why?” Adam really wanted to understand why his siblings were defending a criminal.

“We can't tell you. Douglas has to because it's his decision to tell you or not.” Chase replied as Adam visibly appeared dissatisfied with that answer.

Adam inhaled sharply before letting it out slowly, nodding in understanding as the two internally sighed in relief. “Fine.” Adam said as a small smile started to form on Chase’s face, but it quickly faltered when the older continued. “Then I'll go find out myself.” Stomping out of the room like an annoyed child, Adam walked into the living room before Bree sped up in front of him to make him stop.

“Please, don't do this,” begged Bree, “you can't force Douglas to tell you.”

Adam lowered his head some so that they were eye level, “If he's reviving Marcus and Marcus is hurting you guys, _I'm_ stopping it.” He pushed Bree lightly aside and moved towards the door, but it slammed open before he could grab the knob.

Douglas stormed into the room and went to the kitchen to down a full bottle of water, clenching and unclenching his hands after throwing the bottle in the recycle bin. He leaned on the kitchen counter, “Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel…” Despite only four of them being called, everyone drew all their attention to Douglas who averted their gazes. Staring at the floor, Douglas couldn't stop the few tears that fell as everyone in the room exchanged glances.

Despite wanting to stay to comfort their friends in some way for what Douglas was about to confess, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar decided to give the family privacy and left for their rooms. There was an uncomfortable silence washing over them. “Douglas, stop.” Chase said before Douglas opened his mouth. “You can't just dump this on them.” He said, gesturing toward Adam, Leo, and Daniel. “They just got here.”

“You really change your mind quickly don't you, Chase?” Adam huffed and clenched his jaw. “Tell us, we can handle it.”

Douglas looked up at them and wiped away the tears, gazing at Chase and Bree with sadness. He shook his head and looked back at the ground as Chase furrowed his brows. Taking a cautious step forward, Chase glanced at the others before focusing on Douglas, “Douglas, what's wrong? What happened to him.”

“Just one month…” He choked out. “One month left. That's all he has…” He sniffed, “I've failed him.”

Frowning, Adam approached Douglas, but Chase and Bree stood in front of him to stop him. They didn't know how he would react and their older brother was the strongest out of them, but they were determined to stop him if he lashed out. Adam saw their expressions and he knew whatever happened wasn't hurting his siblings the way he thought. No, it was emotional trauma and it was draining them. “Tell us the full story… please.” Adam said softly.

Douglas shook his head frantically and looked away from them, moving to the terrace to get some fresh air. Daniel turned to his siblings and said quietly, “I've never seen him like this.”

“Neither have we.” Chase said and motioned for the rest of them to follow. He walked over to the entrance of the terrace and kept his distance from Douglas. “You haven't failed him.”

“You don't know that; he _hates_ me.” Douglas answered immediately.

“I somehow doubt that. But if he has one month, what are we doing?”

Douglas sighed, “Donald and I talked and we agreed that--that Marcus needs to smile as much as he can.” He turned to face them all, “You're all meeting your brother and you're going to make his life a lot better." Douglas took a second to take a deep breath before continuing, "Please, I ask of all of you, make my little boy smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm going to need some help. I need happy prompts for this story. I can't always come up with happy things, so this will most likely come from you guys. I'll tell you now, I need at least ten prompts about the Davenports having fun with Marcus to make him happy and all that. Of course, my story will be embedded with these prompts, but seriously, I need help. Like I said, I am a writer of angst, I'm not good with happiness. So yeah, thanks in advance! And just saying, it's entirely possible that I might decline your prompt, mostly because the story can't go that way.


End file.
